pathfinderelitefandomcom-20200214-history
Oni, Soultaker
This human-shaped lump of grey flesh has ill-defined features. Soultaker (CR 6) XP 4,800 LE Medium outsider (native, oni, shapechanger) Init +7; Senses darkvision 60 ft.; Perception +12 --- AC 18, touch 13, flat-footed 15 (+3 Dex, +5 natural) hp 52 (7d10+14); regeneration 5 (acid or fire) Fort +7, Ref +5, Will +9 SR 17 --- Speed 40 ft. Melee 2 claws +10 (1d8+3) Spell-Like Abilities (CL 8th; concentration +9) At will—''detect thoughts'' (DC 13), gaseous form (self only) 1/day—''charm monster'' (DC 15), deep slumber (DC 13) --- Str 16, Dex 17, Con 15, Int 14, Wis 14, Cha 13 Base Atk +7; CMB +10; CMD 23 Feats Combat Expertise, Combat Reflexes, Improved Initiative, Iron Will Skills Bluff +11, Disguise +11, Intimidate +11, Knowledge (arcana) +12, Perception +12, Sense Motive +12, Spellcraft +12, Use Magic Device +11 Languages Common SQ assimilation, change shape (alter self) --- Environment any Organization solitary, pair, or gang (1–2 plus 2–4 dopplegangers) Treasure NPC gear --- Assimilation (Su) If a soultaker spends 10 minutes consuming the body of a Small or Medium humanoid with a number of Hit Dice no greater than twice its own, the soultaker consumes that humanoid's identity. The soultaker loses all abilities and becomes a simulcrum of that humanoid, as per the simulacrum spell (caster level equals the soul taker's Hit Dice). For as long as a soultaker is a simulacrum of that creature, that creature cannot be restored to life by any means. The soultaker can permanently revert to its normal form as an immediate action. The soultaker retains any damage or other harmful effects it suffered while in simulacrum form when it reverts to its normal form. While every oni is an evil spirit cloaked in mortal flesh, few are able to change out their bodies for new ones. The soultaker is just such an oni. Vaguely resembling a doppelganger in its default form, a soultaker has the ability to assume a victim's form by devouring its body and soul. The soultaker is able to imitate not only its victim's appearance, but its victim's memories and abilities, as well. A soultaker retains a given victim's soul for as long as it borrows that victim's identity. The soul is only released when the soultaker dies, or when it finds another soul to take the place of the first. Soultakers tend to capture and release souls on a monthly or weekly basis, if not more frequently, as they are constantly on the lookout for new and interesting souls to imprison and impersonate. Impersonated Celebrity (CR 6) A soultaker using its assimilation ability to impersonate a famous musical performer has the same statistics as a minstrel until it reverts to its normal form. Impersonated Official (CR 6) A soultaker using its assimilation ability to impersonate a ranking government official has the same statistics as a noble scion until it reverts to its normal form. Impersonated Saint (CR 6) A soultaker using its assimilation ability to impersonate a famous religious personage has the same statistics as a holy warrior until it reverts to its normal form. Category:Outsiders Category:Monsters Category:Epic Meepo